<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acting on a whim by arakicanaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255244">Acting on a whim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria'>arakicanaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace's death from the Paramount War, Fluff and Angst, Law's weakness is Luffy's cuteness, Lawlu/Lulaw/Lawlu, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Slow Build, and bepo too, i love bepo hehe, just wait and see, kinda ooc law sorry, law is easily jealoused here, law is law, luffy's just too cute for his own damn good tbh, no one is dying here I swear, rating and tags may change, shachi and penguin supports their captain, slow updates sorry, somewhat canon but not at all lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never does things on a whim.</p><p>Really.</p><p>Okay maybe he does for a certain Strawhat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The scene is from where Buggy throws Luffy and Jinbei to Law. Then some canon scenes appear but I modified it a little to make it unique. Tags may change without any prior notice!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law is gonna die by Luffy's cuteness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Hey! Bring them here!"</p><p>Buggy looked down to the source of the voice. What the fuck is a submarine doing in here? Who the hell is that person? And why is he giving him orders?!</p><p>"Haaaa?! Who the hell are you?!" He shouted back. Though its a good decision to bring these two to that unknown man, he simply can't because he doesn't know this person.</p><p>"Just drop them here! I will take care of them!" The man on the submarine shouted back.</p><p>Buggy looked behind. It seems like Akainu was still going for Luffy's head. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible to prevent himself dying in the war. He furrowed his brows, decided to throw the people on his hold to this unknown man.</p><p>"A-alright!" He gulped, "You take care of those two whoever you are!"</p><p>Law immediately got hold of Luffy and Jinbei. They had lots of wounds and bruises and Mugiwara-ya might be close to dying since he lost lots of blood. Jinbei on the other hand, got his heart pierced and he was surprised to see that he's still breathing. Fishmans are sure something.</p><p>"Penguin! Shachi! Bring those two to the infirmary! We will start the operation as soon as we get out of here!"</p><p>"Yes captain!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Do they need anesthesia Captain?" Shachi asked.</p><p>"No, they won't need it," Law paused.</p><p>"I'm sure from those bruises they won't be able to feel any pain at all." </p><p>Shachi nodded. Law put both of his medical gloves on his hands. He looked at them with eyes widened and a mischievous smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This operation will be fun."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p><br/>As soon as he started operating on both of them, a loud crash was heard outside the submarine.</p><p>"What was that now?!" Law shouted.</p><p>"C-captain! The sea is turning to ice and is following us now!" Bepo shrieked. He is worried that the ice might struck Polar Tang and worst case scenario is they will all drown on the vast sea.</p><p><em>"Do something about it."</em> Law spoke hard through his teeth, he doesn't want to get distracted while doing operations on his patients.</p><p><br/>Bepo shrieked again. Panicking all over the room.</p><p>"We're going below 5,000 meters to avoid the ice! Everyone please brace yourselves on any impact!" Jean Bart said through the comms. As he instructed, everyone on the Polar Tang did as he told. But Law kept doing his thing on Luffy and Jinbei.</p><p><br/>After successfully evading Aokiji and Kizaru's attacks, they arrived safely at Amazon Lily, led by Boa Hancock who followed them because of Luffy.</p><p><br/>"It's Hebihime-sama!"</p><p>"Welcome back Hebihime-sama!"</p><p>"What is that yellow thing on the back of the navy ship?"</p><p><br/>The Kuja pirates prepared their attacks to the unknown pirate ship that followed Hancock's ship.</p><p>"Stop it all of you! Luffy is in that submarine and he is badly injured!" she shouted.</p><p>They stopped their attacks from the mention of Luffy's name. "Luffy? Luffy is in that ship?" then all of them started shouting and cheering Luffy's name in hopes of him to notice them.</p><p>Hancock landed on the Heart Pirate's submarine. "Bring Luffy to the palace. I will mend to his injuries with all of the best doctors we have here." she said to Law, who just went out of the room Luffy is in.</p><p><br/>Law frowned from the statement. Really? Best doctors than him? How dare her to say that.</p><p><br/>He tried to calm himself down to prevent any conflicts that could concur if he says something that would make her mad. "I don't mind you taking Mugiwara-ya but, I assume there are <em>better</em> equipments in your palace than those in my ship right? If Mugiwara-ya's wounds reopen he might <em>die</em>. If you're okay with that and go ahead and <em>take</em> him." he calmly explained, emphasizing words to let out his irritation on his statement. Hancock's eyes widened.</p><p>He smirked to himself knowing that he had won the discussion. As much as he wants to add more to that, he just burried it to the deepest part of his brain.</p><p>Elder Nyon came out of the palace, saying that the pirates that followed the pirate empress could stay to the gulf of the island where they are safe from sea kings. Law told his crew to go to this gulf and prepare once again if Luffy starts to gain consciousness and before he starts to rampage on their ship.</p><p>--</p><p>They ate the food prepared by the Kuja pirates as Hancock ordered. Law drank a bottle of sake to lessen his stress on Luffy's condition. Jinbei woke up earlier than he expected though, he's still weak but can give a few punches here and there.</p><p>Shachi and Penguin approached him. He drank the last bit of his sake and returned his gaze to the two. "What's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"Captain, are we gonna go sail after Strawhat wakes up?"</p><p><br/>"That's a good question," he looked at Mugiwara-ya's strawhat and looked back at Shachi. "Maybe or may not, depends on how that strawhat reacts on events that happened to shock him so hard he went unconscious."</p><p>Shachi and Penguin looked at each other and then at their captain. Well that's a first time their captain did a thing on a whim and really cared for a patient  that is a pirate and his enemy to get One Piece.</p><p>The two nodded and went back to the ship to check again for Luffy. Law twirled the strawhat in his hand, enjoying how it twirls perfectly on his finger.</p><p><br/>He doesn't know why but he gets a little overprotective of the rubber captain towards others. I mean he wants all the info about Luffy to himself and no one elses! It seems like he gets jealous when someone wants to take Mugiwara-ya away from him like Boa Hancock does and pamper him till he gets better.</p><p><br/>Wait <em>jealous</em>?</p><p><br/>How the fuck is that supposed to mean anyway? Mugiwara-ya is an enemy. Not some kind of a person to have feelings with-</p><p><br/>Realization hit him like the fucking sea train from Water 7. That was the first time Law felt so stupid to himself. <em>Since when did it started? How did it started-</em> several questions flooded his head. He did got laid to several women but not to men. Let alone a fellow pirate because that's just disgusting as fuck.</p><p>Well not if it's Mugiwara-ya though.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait what-</em>
</p><p><br/><em><strong>"CAPTAIN!</strong></em>" Shachi, Penguin and Bepo shouted to the tranced captain of theirs.</p><p>Law jerked to the loud sound. "What the fuck?" is all he said.</p><p>"We've been calling you for like, 5 minutes? Yet you're in a daze while looking up the sky. Is something the matter captain?"</p><p>Law shook his head. As if he's gonna tell them to what he was telling to himself about Luffy. Duh.</p><p>"Anyway," he changed the topic, "what were you calling me for?"</p><p><br/>Shachi sighed. "As I thought, you didn't heard Strawhat shouting and asking where his brother was did you? Nor the sound of the crashing trees and rumbles of rocks?" he facepalmed.</p><p><br/><em>'Oh. I thought it was just my imagination I heard someone shouting shit for no reason.'</em>  "Mugiwara-ya is awake? Where did he go?"</p><p>"From here over to that huge tree. I'm guessing he went farther because his rampages were getting quieter. Or did he stopped?" Shachi tilted his head. "Oh and Jinbei went after him."</p><p><br/>Law stood up from his position, nodded to his crewmates and went to where Mugiwara-ya and Jinbei-ya is.</p><p><br/>—</p><p>"Have you calmed down yet, Luffy?" </p><p><br/>"Yeah. Thanks Jinbei. For letting me remember that I still have my nakama with me." he smiled to himself. Remembering the good times he had with them all.</p><p><br/>Luffy heard someone approaching them. He looked up and saw a tall man wearing a black and yellow raglan tshirt with a Jolly Roger and a black spotted blue jeans.</p><p>"Hey are you the one who saved us? Thanks!" Luffy's grin went up to his eyes followed by a small 'shishishi'.</p><p>Law looks stoic outside but trust me, he's having a mental breakdown on how cute this fucking Mugiwara-ya all in all.</p><p>He cleared his throat, hoping to get himself calmer. "No need to thank me, Mugiwara-ya. I just did it on a whim. Nothing usual." <em>'Keep your cool Law or else.'</em> He scolded to himself.</p><p><br/>"By the way, what's your name?" Luffy tilted his head a bit, trying to get a clearer look on his savior's face.</p><p>"Trafalgar Law. I am a pirate captain just like you. But I am also the doctor of my ship." he looked at the strawhat at his hand. "And this might be yours." then he threw it to Luffy.</p><p>Luffy made an 'O' shape to his mouth. He almost forgot his favorite hat!</p><p>"Thank you Traf-Toraf-Torao!" he then smiled at Law again.</p><p>The Heart captain's eyes went dark on his own fluffly spotted hat. <em>Whythefuckdoyouhavetoactsocutelikethatdamnit</em>-</p><p>"T-torao?" he asked. Dumbfounded by the 'name' Mugiwara-ya gave to him.</p><p>"Yeah! Cuz I can't pronounce your name its hard to so I'll call you Torao! It suits you!" he beamed cutely again to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Calm the fuck down self calm the fuck down-</em>
</p><p><br/>"Thank you for saving us earlier, Law. We were indebted to you." Jinbei spoke and bowed a bit to which made Law go back to himself.</p><p>He almost forgot that the fishman was still there. "As I said earlier, no need to thank me. I did it on a whim, Jinbei-ya." At this point he is almost surprised to himself that he could easily change his emotions depending on the person he talks to.</p><p>Jinbei just nodded. He informed Luffy that after a couple of rests he will go back to Fishman Island and they will meet there after the Strawhat crew is complete again. Then he walked back to Polar Tang to rest.</p><p><br/>"By the way, why did you had my hat?" Luffy decided to break the silence between him and Law.</p><p>"A guy with a huge red nose threw it to me. Saying you forgot to bring that hat back to you." he explained. Luffy made a quick realization and said it's Buggy. Law just continue to sat in silence to where Jinbei sat earlier.</p><p>The rubber captain stared at Law's arms and hands. He has tattoos. And it looks too cool not to stare at.</p><p>Law noticed Luffy where he was staring. He offered his hand thinking Mugiwara-ya might want to get a closer look at it.</p><p>Luffy accepted the invitation. He suddenly grabbed Law's right hand which sent sparks throughout Law's body. The warmness of Luffy's hand made Law feel protected- even though he doesn't need it- at all costs.</p><p>"You have cool tattoos Torao! Do you have more on your body or just your arms and hands?"</p><p>"I do have more. On my chest and on my back. They're just both my Jolly Roger though." he ignored the fact that Luffy kept tugging and shaking his hand a bit, hoping that he would say yes to this rubber captain's request.</p><p>Luffy's eyes sparkled. He never had tattoos on his life because Gramps will kill him and he doesn't want to die early.</p><p>"Can I take a look Torao? I wanna see it!" Luffy's eyes sparkled more. He desperately wants too see it and will bother Torao more if he won't do it sooner.</p><p>Law's face flushed at the thought of Luffy admiring his tattoos on his chest and back. They're both alone in the forest besides they're both males so nothing to be ashamed of right?</p><p><br/>Right. Nothing to be ashamed except the growing boner in his pants.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What in the flying fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law's getting embarrassed and angered at the same time by Luffy. Nothing serious really.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags may change and even rating! I hinted something on this chapter hope u get it right tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Punk Hazards events were blurry for Law. Well most of it if <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> wasn't there. He completely said to the rubber man that he will kidnap Caesar for their plan to take down <span class="hiddenSpellError">Doflamingo</span>. But <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> is <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> and Law can't help <span class="hiddenSuggestion">rethink</span> why he did formed an alliance to the rubber captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>," he approached <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span>, "where is Caesar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I sent him flying." Followed by a wide grin and a small laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"But I <em>told</em> you to kidnap him!" vein popping out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A frown and a huff comes out <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> pouting lips. "But I don't want to kidnap him anymore!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<em>IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU IT'S ABOUT THE <span class="hiddenSpellError">PLAN-</span></em> you know what let's just go catch him." Law's tone changed as he saw <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> pouting even more and puffing his cheeks eventually, his brows were forming a <span class="hiddenSpellError">cute</span> frown as he looked up to the taller man in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> mood brighten up and nodded to Law. <em>Him and his cuteness will be the death of me someday I swear.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Ooooooiii</span>! It's you! What a coincidence!" a loud shouting not far from where Law is standing could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He then saw an alligator looking giant, on his back is where the person who shouted and got his attention. The said person jumped out from the <span class="hiddenSpellError">gator-giant's</span> back, running up close to Law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>." he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Shishishishi</span>! Thank you for saving me 2 years ago! I never thought I would see you here as soon as I saw <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jinbei</span> on Fishman Island! What a coincidence!" he rambled, followed by his signature laugh —<em>why is he</em><em> too fucking cute damnit—</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law faced the rubber captain completely. "Don't feel indebted to me just because I saved your life. We're pirates. We're enemies eventually."</p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">The Hearts captain caught a glimpse of a dangerous glint that crossed on <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> eyes. But he didn't care. </span>He has a lot of problems considering the Straw Hat crew are here on Punk Hazard on accident. He wouldn't make time for such things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Still thank you for saving me! If you <span class="hiddenGrammarError">hadn't came</span> me and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jinbei</span> would've died from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Akainu's</span> hands." he lowered his head a bit, remembering how his beloved brother died from the same magmatic bastard that almost went for their heads 2 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Law fought the urge to pat <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> head. Instead, he did it on his shoulder. "Just keep on living. For your brother." the straw hat's eyes brightened, of course he will for Ace and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sabo</span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The surgeon spoke, he knew what <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> is going to say and he said the answer before he could ask, "Go towards the back of the laboratory. You'll find what you're looking for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> laughed, he said his thanks and waved goodbye to Law, running back to the gator-giant again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess a sacrifice for an alliance isn't gonna be so bad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>That decision, that very <strong><em>decision</em></strong> he made back there on Punk Hazard was his biggest mistake at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Also a win though.</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">What was <em>he</em> thinking? Why did he teamed up with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>? Is it because of what happened on Amazon Lily?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>No, he certainly should not think of that. Nor any related things about that particular topic. He doesn't have time to deal with such thoughts. <em>Sexual</em> thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span>!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He turned his head towards the door. It revealed <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> and is that Viola on his shoulders? Yeah looks like it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He frowned. Not looking mused as <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span> is here on the room of the executives. "What the <strong>FUCK</strong> are you doing here <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara</span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I'm here to save you!" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> got the key to Law's <span class="hiddenSpellError">kairoseki</span> thanks to Viola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"The alliance is <strong>over</strong>!" he felt his chest tighten a little. "You have no responsibility to save me so get the fuck away from here! Did you even managed to break the factory?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> faced turned into a frown. "So selfish! You don't tell me what to do! You don't have a say on this alliance so shut your mouth about even ending it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"YOU'RE THE <strong>SELFISH</strong> ONE HERE!" he shouted back, though <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> answer made him feel a little better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Of course, he didn't get the cuffs off of Law. They ran away from that <span class="hiddenGrammarError">Pop Pop</span> bastard and eventually from Pica because <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zoro</span> laughed so loudly when they heard his <span class="hiddenSuggestion">tiny little</span> voice on that humongous form of stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">As if things won't get worse, apparently it does if you're with this <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span>, they just got eaten by a zombie puppet <span class="hiddenSpellError">toy<em>—</em></span><em>what the fuck is even that <span class="hiddenSpellError">description Law—</span></em>but <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> just got on time to <span class="hiddenSpellError">uncuff</span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">With a blue sphere emanating outside the puppet's body, it was soon turned to pieces as Law did his thing. Both captains landing safely. Now on their way to beat the shit out of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Doflamingo</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">After <span class="hiddenSpellError">Fujitora</span> chased them by putting lots of rubbles from the destroyed buildings and lots of other debris, they set sailed safely because the citizens of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Dressrosa</span> helped them by standing towards where the rubbles were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The ship Law and his ally, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> along with some of his crew and other profound, <span class="hiddenSpellError">friends-</span> does <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> call them friends? He doesn't know. He won't dare even ask the <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhatter</span> either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you be our father figure and take us seven representatives as your sons? For the sake of your Grand Fleet as you become the Pirate King?" Bartolomeo asked. A cup of saké in his hands and to the others as they vowed to their savior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Law felt relief for some reason. He doesn't want to show it though. It's just that he somehow knew <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> doesn't want <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> someone of <em>importance</em>. If they need his help he will definitely help and vice versa. He just wants <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> a Pirate King ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> kept silent for a bit. Clearly thinking —<em>wow that's <span class="hiddenSpellError">knew—</span></em> on how to respond to the crest head's offer. This <span class="hiddenSpellError">threw</span> Law a bit off though, nervousness starts to creep up his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<strong>No</strong>!" finally, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The seven representatives tilted their heads as their faces screamed confusion. "W-why not <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy-senpai</span>? You'll become the King of the Pirates so you'll need an entire fleet to support you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> huffed. "I don't want to be a person who you'll think as an important one! I just wanna be the Pirate King you know!!" and of fucking course, the Surgeon of Death is down right to his conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Besides," <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> continued, he walked where <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span> was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I have <strong>my ally</strong> already! And it's <em><span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span></em> so I will have to turn down your offer!" he draped his arm over <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao's</span> shoulder, startling everyone on the deck including Law himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>...?" Law looked at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> with eyes widened. Not only he saw the cutest expression <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> wore, he also felt his pride <span class="hiddenSpellError">bursting</span> from what the <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span> captain just said a while ago. It certainly gave him goosebumps and a good feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Bartolomeo kept talking. Not that he cared because he actually didn't cuz he was too focused on what the fuck just happened did <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> just claimed him as <em>his</em>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span>? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> asked worriedly. Law chuckled a bit that caught <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> off-guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I <span class="hiddenGrammarError">should be</span> the one asking that. You have more bandages than me, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy-ya</span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> grinned from ear to ear. "You called me by my name, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span>! <span class="hiddenSpellError">Shishishishi</span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks went hot from the realization. He did called him by his name did he? Well shit if he <em>actually</em> did that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"W-what of it, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>?" embarrassed, he brought back his nickname for the younger captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> suddenly changed his tone. "I would really appreciate it if you would call me <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span>, <em>Law</em>." dropping his voice <span class="hiddenGrammarError">really <em>really</em></span> low on Law's name, he noticed that Law's body shivered. He dropped his face a bit to see Law's face, he smirked at him when Law met his eyes, face turning redder than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Pulling away, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> laughed heartily and Law dropped his hat to his eyes. He just wanna disappear here and <span class="hiddenSuggestion">right now</span>. <em>Should I just shambles back to the room or to the ocean? I'm losing my will to live anyway might as well die goddamnit.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Nope you won't die <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span> as long as I'm by your side!" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> chuckled, making Law's poor heart thump inside his chest wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing instead he stood up, maybe a goodnight's rest will take all of his embarrassment away yeah. That will do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"What the <strong><em><span class="hiddenSpellError">fuck-</span></em></strong>" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> clung into him like a goddamn coat he used in winter. "What are you doing, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">"I'm following you silly <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">shishishi</span>" there it is again that fucking laugh that makes everything around him look normal when they're <strong>not</strong></span> <span class="mceItemHidden">.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I'm just going to bed. Why not entertain yourself more here." he sighed. Of course it won't work as always. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> entertained enough to take a break from all that shit that happened that Law himself doesn't even know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">I'm-</span>" he yawned, "pretty exhausted as well, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span>. Why not we both sleep together?" he hummed quietly into Law's spotted hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"What if I say no?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still going to do it anyway."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Law just sighed for the nth time and decided to let this <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span> captain do whatever the fuck he want. He's too tired to even argue at the rubber captain so might as well as just sleep to let his body rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Of fucking course. Who was he kidding? Getting a <em>peaceful</em> sleep with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span>? Yeah not happening. Not when this <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span> captain literally entangled his limbs all over his body. He didn't even managed to change his <span class="hiddenSuggestion">position</span> that's why his back and neck hurts like hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Bartolomeo came in view. Eyes sparkling as he saw his <span class="hiddenSpellError">senpai</span> in the kitchen, glad that he had seen him first thing in the fucking morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Good morning <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy-senpai</span>! Have you slept well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> gulped down the huge chunk of meat in his mouth before answering, "Yeah I did! <em>I slept with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span> last night!</em>" then went back to eating again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Law would've killed himself if there were a lot of people here as they discovered something <em>horrible-and-it-made-them-feel-disgusting</em> look like the one plastered on Bartolomeo's face. But thank heavens he wouldn't kill himself because they were the only ones in kitchen. For now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He kept silent as he ate his <span class="hiddenSpellError">onigiris</span> that <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> told the cook to prepare since he fully knew well Law hates bread. How considerate of the fellow captain to remember small details about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Law didn't even notice Bartolomeo going out of the kitchen. He didn't give the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Strawhat-loving</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">man a look —</span><em>for the record, it <span class="hiddenGrammarError">should be</span> only him you know— </em>he then shook his head to brush off the thought as he continued eating the last piece of his <span class="hiddenSpellError">onigiri</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Ah! There's no more <span class="hiddenSpellError">onigiri</span> left." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> said, saddened at the realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"You <span class="hiddenSpellError">could've</span> ask some <span class="hiddenSpellError">y'know</span>." Law raised his eyebrow to the younger captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then give me some of that then!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> launched at Law's lips, licking at his bottom lip to open it which Law did because he was too surprised on how fast things were happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy's</span> tongue went inside, tasting some of the <span class="hiddenSpellError">onigiri</span> Law still had on his mouth. Then he pulled away as soon as he got a taste of Law's <span class="hiddenSpellError">onigiri</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span> captain looked at Law. His eyes widened, face cherry red, and a thin string of saliva connecting their lips after the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Thanks for the meal, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Torao</span>!" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span> laughed like he didn't do something to his allied captain. He went out of the kitchen before Law could regain his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">As soon as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mugiwara-ya</span> left, Law let out a gasp and covered his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. My. God.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="mceItemHidden">WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED?! <span class="hiddenSpellError">MUGIWARA-YA</span> KISSED ME HOLY <span class="hiddenSpellError">SHIT-</span></span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He said multiple colorful curses before speaking with threat and murder on his tone. "I am so gonna <em>kill</em> that fucking <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhat</span>." Law gritted his teeth. His voice strained as he refrained himself from shouting loudly from embarrassment and anger. Law didn't want unwanted attention now did he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He got out of the kitchen while grumbling curses towards <span class="hiddenSpellError">Luffy</span>. He saw <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zoro</span> on the side of the deck, napping but opened his right eye when he felt Law's presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Zoro</span> just smirked at Law. Another <em>annoying bastard</em> for <span class="hiddenSpellError">fucks</span> sake. Law frowned at him and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Zoro</span> went back to napping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Law made sure to make a mental not that, apparently, everyday is not his <em>best day if you formed </em><span class="hiddenGrammarError"><em>an alliance</em> with</span> the <span class="hiddenSpellError">strawhats</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for weird grammars or shit this is un beta ed lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleeping captains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for weird grammars and a late update! I kept on drawing Lawlu stuff before actually writing this short chapter I did at 1 AM.</p><p>Damn I really need sleep cuz I may or may not become an anemic person lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could you <em>give</em> Mugirwara-ya some food?" </p><p>"FEEL FREE TO TAKE ALL OF FOOD IN THE BARRELS!"</p><p>Law frowned. It's unusual to see a pirate crew who idolizes a 500 million beli bounted man who happened to be the captain of the infamous, Strawhat Pirates.</p><p>It seems like this Bartoclub Pirates only works for people related to Luffy. Not that he mind though because he didn't give a shit to whoever worships the Strawhats like some kind of a pirate god.</p><p>As the samurai from Wano drew a dragon —at least it looks much better from Luffy's drawing— him and his other allies hopped into the so called dragon drawing they called 'Ryuunosuke', climbing Zunesha's legs to reach Zou.</p><p>After a so-dramatic goodbye to that damned drawing (that made Luffy, Usopp and even Robin get sad about that thing disappearing), they continued their trek and went to see Luffy's other nakama who reached Zou first.</p><p>"Mugiwara-ya," Law called the attention of Luffy, who seem to be having fun engaging on a conversation with Nekomamushi.</p><p>"Yeah, Torao?" turning to the Heart's captain, his smile never faded away.</p><p>"I would like to talk to you for a bit and meet some people that'll help us on our plan." </p><p>Luffy nodded and followed Law through the forest. It didn't take them much time to reach their destination and Luffy saw a group of people wearing white boiler suits and an orange one with Law's Jolly Roger on it.</p><p>"Meet my crew. They're 20 in total." as he presented his crew, all of them made their poses similar to a martial artist.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Strawhat!" </p><p>"Yeah!" then Luffy laughed.</p><p><br/>Law took Luffy away from his crew, ignoring the complaints about 'being slighted' on their meeting with Heart captain's ally. At least they could talk about their next move without someone bothering them far away in the deepest part of the forest.</p><p>They came to a halt, looking for a nice warm shade that will keep them from the scorching sunlight from above.</p><p>"So what will we be doing now, Torao?" Luffy spoke. Getting comfortable beside Law who sat crossed-leg with his long sword on his left arm.</p><p>Law was taken aback from the strawhat's sudden interest to actually listen to his plan. Though there's still a high chance he won't do everything according to it besides giving Kaido a beating.</p><p>"I heard that you're going to take Cook-ya away from Big Mom, Mugiwara-ya." he stared at the lush tree in front, admiring how it actually calmed his nerves for a second.</p><p>Luffy's face became more serious. "Yeah, I need to because he's my nakama. And Zoro would definitely miss him around." </p><p>Law decided not to ask about what Luffy meant, though he has a suspicion about it but he didn't want to think about it anymore. "That's another yonko's territory. Will you guys be okay?"</p><p>Okay. Law is definitely getting scared of himself because he never cared about someone this much except for Cora-san and his crew. It's not his business to poke his nose on the other captain's problems right? </p><p>Luffy smiled then answered, "Don't worry Torao. I won't die like I nearly did 2 years ago. If I did, my nakama would get lonely without me."</p><p>"And you." he then turned to face Law that also stared at him back.</p><p>His eyes widened at the last part. Him? Law? Would get worried?</p><p>Well yeah not that he denies it but Luffy has a big role to take down Kaido. Law wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this rubberman or else it will all be in vain.</p><p>Light breeze of a sudden cold wind hit their faces as the silence between the two continued.</p><p>Law could see Luffy shudder as the wind gets colder in a second that made the strawhat captain sneeze.</p><p>"Mugiwara-ya, come here." he patted his lap, urging Luffy to sit on it.</p><p>Luffy didn't waste any time as he bounce on Law's lap, enjoying the warmth he receives on Law's chest. He snuggled on him and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy.</p><p>"... I am worried. Worried about you." </p><p>Luffy's eyes widened at the sudden statement of Law. He could feel the sincere-ness and the worry behind it.</p><p>He chuckled, "Don't worry Torao, we will set sail to Wano safely after we got Sanji back. I promise." he also wrapped his rubber arms around Law's waist, completely caging him.</p><p>Law doesn't seem to mind though as he let the strawhat do his thing. He would probably let him do whatever he wants if he actually gets on Wano safely.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna regret it for sure, but who cares. It's Mugiwara-ya we're talking about.</em>
</p><p>Law smiled, feeling contented at the feeling of the younger captain's soft, bouncy dark locks on his chin. Luffy clung to Law's chest tighter till he got his most comfortable position to sleep. Seconds later, Law heard a snoring.</p><p>He laughed at the weirdness Luffy brought. Law didn't knew that Luffy heard that and smiled about it as he also felt Law closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, the Heart Pirates squealed at the scene in front of them. They silently followed their captain and strawhat on the forest on a quiet stride. </p><p>"<em>They're so cute together!</em>" - Shachi</p><p>"<em>Idiot! Tone it down or else captain will wake up!</em>" - Penguin</p><p>"<em>They're cold from the wind so give them a blanket or something!</em>" - Bepo</p><p>As if on cue, Ikkaku did her thing and draped the captains a blanket big enough to cover them both. She smiled at them before going back to where they are.</p><p>Feeling of satisfaction waved through the crew. They went back to their post and wait for their captain to comeback also.</p><p>"Hey have you seen Luffy?" Usopp asked.</p><p>"They're busy taking a nap in the forest so we didn't woke them up. Don't worry." Bepo answered, holding his fluffy cheeks with his fluffy paws to keep himself squealing again at the sight.</p><p>Usopp just hummed and went back on his project to create Nami's new sorcery clima-tact.</p><p><br/>-</p><p>Luffy was the first one to be awake, he looked up on Law who was still silently snoring. 'Those dark circles on his eyes prevents him from sleeping peacefully, huh.'</p><p>He just smiled and stretched his neck to meet Law's lips. He gave him a quick peck before going back to sleep with his loved one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is Law's last pov and the next chapters will partake on WCI Arc to Wano with Luffy's pov this time.</p><p>Things might get saucy idk yet so beware of tag changes!</p><p>*idk if I worded it right but you get the point right? xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for late update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook  Pedro and Carrot were peacefully doing their own things in Sunny. Nami checking on her log pose, Luffy in his favorite seat as usual, and the others are busy inside, planning their routes in Big Mom's territory.</p>
<p>The thought of Law in Wano with his other nakama made him lessen his worries. Atleast Torao would be safe with them right? He sighed. Luffy already missed the man that took his heart albeit he doesn't know he felt the same.</p>
<p>Just thinking about being underwater reminds him of Law's submarine. Where he was operated when he took care of him at the battle on Marineford. He closed his eyes, he doesn't want to remember all the details why Ace had died, why he was so weak-</p>
<p>'You're not weak, Mugiwara-ya. You did what you can. And Fire Fist also did what he can.'</p>
<p>Law's words calmed Luffy. He'll get stronger for his brothers. For his nakama.</p>
<p><br/>
For his savior.</p>
<p><br/>
His face heated up, Luffy's mental image of Law's face close to his made the younger man's head let out a steam as he held his flushed face on his rubber hands.</p>
<p><br/>
Since when did he developed this thing for Torao? At Punk Hazard? Dressrosa? Or Zou?</p>
<p><br/>
Oh.</p>
<p><br/>
Oh.</p>
<p>"I knew it..." he bit his lip at the realization. Luffy actually remembered that he asked Law if he could touch his tattooes. Everything went downhill when he saw well...Law's boner. It's his first time to see another man's thing you know!</p>
<p>It seems like everything about Law gave Luffy an ignition to start those burning feelings he never had— or never did cared about before Amazon Lily. It all started when he was saved and taken care of Law, who never gave up on making him want and need to live again.</p>
<p>For the sake of his loved ones.</p>
<p>"And Law." he firmly stated. As soon as they get Sanji back, he will hold his promise on Law to keep himself alive no matter what happens.</p>
<p>The young captain laid back on Sunny's head, his head comfortably lying on one of Sunny's orange manes, daydreaming about various things like saving Sanji, training his haki more, and going to Wano to meet up with his crew and allies. He sighed as the calm, serene sky blew an average temperature of wind to his face, blowing his favorite hat lightly away. Luffy closed his eyes to take a nap, silently wishing that this voyage would end soon.</p><hr/>
<p>And apparently it won't <em>end</em> as soon as he thought.</p>
<p>Luffy staggered as he was hit by one of Katakuri's nine headed mochi (as he would like to call it that) attacks that blew him quite far a distance from his enemy.</p>
<p>He wiped the blood coming from his head. Luffy's heavy panting made it difficult for him to focus on using his Kenbunshoku Haki to its full potiential to see the future like Katakuri does. His brows furrowed and calmed himself down, trying to focus as hard as he can.</p>
<p>"Your future ends here Strawhat! You will lose and get defeated by me!" Katakuri shouted as he ran towards Luffy. Both of his mochi arms already coated by a much more stronger Busoshoku Haki than Luffy has.</p>
<p>"I will be the one to decided my fate!" Luffy shouted back, creating to big elephant guns on both his rubber arms. </p>
<p>The two clashed at a great force, their Color of Supreme King colliding that can make anyone faint in a matter of seconds. Luffy took the first hit. But he stopped himself from falling which surprised Katakuri, and got himself hit by one of Luffy's punches.</p>
<p><br/>
After a large exchange of attacks, Katakuri fell on his back, his pelican-eel like teeth open wide but Luffy covered it with the black fedora hat that was on top of his strawhat before as a respect for Katakuri's issues on someone seeing his ungodly mouth.</p>
<p>Sanji saved him and they got back on Sunny. Nami and the others welcomed them happily, hugging the two before Chopper mended on their injuries. </p>
<p>Luffy stared at Jinbei, clearly opposed on what he is about to do but didn't pressed on it. "Remember Jinbei! I am your captain now! So better come back alive okay?!" Luffy screamed at his new nakama, the fishman who were one of the people that saved him back then. Jinbei nodded subtly, face full of determination and certainty on his answer.</p>
<p>"Of course. I will."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Luffy woke up suddenly. He felt the sand on his hands as he sat on wherever he is right now. He looked at Sunny which was flipped on the side and thankfully nothing broke from the fall.</p>
<p>"Damn, where am I? Where are the others? Is this Wano?" he asked himself. The warm light of sun hitting him head on, is he on Wano?</p>
<p>The strawhat captain fought enemies right here and there, unconsciously saving a young girl named Otama with her friend, Komachiyo. He also got his worn out red kimono with a paw like pattern sewed on the clothing from Otama's master.</p>
<p>Luffy asked Zoro to lend him a hand to save Otama from her fever. Now Luffy is now known as 'Luffytaro' who created by Zorojuro in order to hide their identities from their enemies at Wano.</p>
<p>He stood on the sumo ring. After pushing the shit out of Urashima, Bakura Town's number one Yokozuna, he shouted will all his might "I'll save you Tama! Come out Ball-de-boo! I'll beat your ass for taking Tama away!"</p>
<p>And he did. He stole the treasure ship along the way and made a detour to also grab the clean water. Komachiyo pulled the treasure ship back to Okobore Town to pay back Tama from feeding Luffy with rice.</p>
<p><br/>
Luffy saw someone fighting someone with a weird animal they mounted. His eyes widened as he saw who was fighting that certain someone.</p>
<p><br/>
"TORAO!"</p>
<p><br/>
—</p>
<p>The group went to the old castle of the Kozuki clan. Zoro was left behind to fight some huge wild white tiger beast (who also looked like Zoro for its scar on the right eye and a sword on its mouth) Luffy left the fighting to his first mate, leaving him, Law and Kiku travelling to their destination.</p>
<p>"They are the ghosts of Wano." Law spoke, staring at the graves in front of them. Luffy stared at it with wide eyes and gaped mouth, clearly shocked as to what he is seeing.</p>
<p>A creepy sound started to echo on the abandoned castle in front of the graveyard. The two stared to where the sound was coming from with wide eyes. One wondering who the fuck was making that sound and the other clearly terrified on what he is hearing.</p>
<p>Luffy shocking gasped at what he saw. Kin'emon looks like a ghost. Is he dead? Does his mind playing tricks on him?!</p>
<p>"L-luffy-dono! I'm glad you came here on Wano unscathed! My apologies for not contacting you as soon as possible. You see, my stomach's killing me." as if on cue, Kin'emon started clutching his stomach. He ran again towards the ruined castle to take care of his problem.</p>
<p>Luffy frowned at Law. "I thought he was dead Torao! You're misguiding me!" the taller man looked at him. Law rolled his eyes before answering "I never told you he was dead, Mugiwara-ya."</p>
<p>"<em>In fact, I'm glad I got to see you as soon as possible</em>..." his words were trailing off, the hearts captain tilted his head away from Luffy to hide the fact that, he is indeed blushing.</p>
<p>The younger captain stared at Law. He grinned widely enough to close his eyes. "I missed you too Torao!" before launching himself towards his allied captain. The two fell on the grass, dirt lightly grazing on their kimonos. Law grunted as he tried to pry away this damn ball of sunshine.</p>
<p>"Get off Mugiwara-ya! It's dirty on the ground!"</p>
<p>"Then you won't mind if we do this somewhere not <em>dirty</em>?"</p>
<p>Law froze. <em>What the flying shit fuck is he talking about?</em></p>
<p>Luffy stared at him intently, hunger evident on his eyes. Hunger not from food, but for a <em>different</em> one. He visibly gulped as Luffy, being a little shit as he is, licked those chapped lips of his, in front of Law.</p>
<p>And his nether regions did not <strike>liked</strike> that.</p>
<p>The strawhat captain closed their gaps as licked one of Law's ear shell. "I missed Torao." he bit his ear lightly, earning a quiet gasp from Law. "Can't I have a reward for coming safely here on Wano? Hmm?" he crooned smoothly, making the other shudder on how low his tone was. "Law-dono! Luffy-dono! Everyone is here so we should start the meeting!" Law thanks whatever god is here on Wano for sending Kin'emon to save his ass away from Luffy. He coughed and pushed Luffy away from him.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about this later, Mugiwara-ya. For now, lets go inside. They're about to say something important." as Law was about to walk away, he felt a hand wrap itself around his wrist.</p>
<p>"Promise?" Luffy looked at him like an abandoned puppy. He inwardly groaned on how cute this piece of cute little shit he was being. Law just nodded and Luffy immediately bounced up, happily walking beside Law while there fingers entangled to each other.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Luffy hummed to himself quiet happily. Torao promised him after all. He decided to be a little bit more patient since Torao never goes back on his words. He can finally get to eat what he deserve. Law was nowhere to be seen since their meeting ended. He even asked his nakama where had he gone to but apparently they are clueless as he is.</p>
<p>Grunting, his brows furrowed, clearly annoyed that his Torao is not around. He went to find him around the woods, even asked his crewmates that he saw earlier. But to no avail, they didn't know.</p>
<p>The Strawhat captain kept frowning as he continued his search for Law. He ended up on a big establishment that he assumes, a brothel. Quickly using his Kenbunshoku Haki, he felt a faint presence of Law quiet far from the brothel. He immediately tracked Law and he stood in front a public bathhouse. Seriously, what's with this country?</p>
<p>Luffy went inside and he was met by a curly brown-haired woman in the counter. "Good afternoon sir! What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"Did you see a tall man with uhh a spotted fur hat? And a super long sword?"</p>
<p>The girl blinked her eyes few times at Luffy before answering. "U-uh yes he just went inside! If you don't mind me asking, are you Luffytaro-san?" she looked at her log book, scanning to what she had just put there awhile ago.</p>
<p>He nodded, surprised that this girl knows his, well, nickname.</p>
<p>"Torao-san said to me that if ever you come here by pure coincidence, come to the bath he is in now. It's on the left side, last row." </p>
<p>Luffy raised both of his brows. "Eh? Don't I have to pay for it?"</p>
<p>The girl smiled and shook her head. "Torao-san already paid for you in advance. You can now come in if you like."</p>
<p>The young man gave her his thanks, dashing quickly to where Torao is. The woman in the counter kept her smile on as they were the only, lucky ones that occupied the whole bathhouse. She even reminded her co-crewmates to not to enter the left side of the bathhouse <em>especially</em> the one in the last row. A giggle came out from her mouth. <em>This is going to be interesting..</em></p>
<p><br/>
Luffy abruptly entered the room, making Law shout in shock. "M-mugiwara-ya?! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"</p>
<p>The young captain tilted his head in confusion, "I thought you wanted me to come here too so you paid my entry??"</p>
<p>Now, it's Law's turned to be confused. Since when did that happen? Him paying for Luffy? He would go bankrupt first before anything. "Who the fuck told you that?" still glaring daggers at the man.</p>
<p>"That woman in the counter." he pointed his lips towards the door, mentioning outside where he met the woman. Law grunted at his response. <em>'That damn Ikkaku I'll be cutting your hair next time fuck.'</em> he grumbled. If she wasn't a part of his crew, her body would be in piece right now.</p>
<p>"So," Luffy started. Law could clearly tell that his alone time in the bath would end soon as those words escaped from Luffy's lips. He shuddered at- <em>was that Haoshoku Haki?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's my <em>reward</em>?" another lick of lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gulped. Well<em> shit.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chap might be -take note- MIGHT be a smut one</p>
<p>Idk depends on my mood :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys choose if I should make this a LuLaw or LawLu fic because I can't think either of the two so please help me &gt;.&lt;</p><p>I'll be using canon arcs and scenes and edit it a little bit to make it a LawLu or LuLaw fic :D</p><p>Thanks :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>